Viridi
"Nice shot if I do say so myself! Good riddance, human scum! The world's better off without you!" '' :- Viridi '''Viridi' (ナチュレ Nachure, lit. "Nature") is the Goddess of Nature in the form of a blonde-haired preteen girl, but with the mentality of an adult. She commands the Forces of Nature as a secondary faction in the game. Originally an antagonist before becoming a protagonist, she can be very witty and sarcastic towards other deities and Pit. She sometimes gets annoyed at their playful jokes because of her very serious approach. She eventually shows her fun side when she aids Pit in his quest. Characteristics Appearance Viridi is a young-looking goddess, resembling an 8-year old human girl, who wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines. She also wields a large, wooden staff. Her long blonde hair is also tied up in a ponytail using vines. Although she is a major character, Viridi's in-game model is only ever seen twice in the game—once in Chapter 11 and another time in the vault when donating hearts to her. Personality Despite her initially destructive introduction, Viridi is actually not necessarily evil; rather, she desires revenge on the human race for taking advantage of nature. As a result of Pit getting in the way of her plans, she often argues with him in a childish manner while sending her Forces of Nature to attack him. However, during the Aurum invasion, she begins to have a change of heart, and remains an ally for the rest of the game. Though she claims that she is only helping Pit because it is in her best interest, it is strongly implied in Chapter 16 that she may secretly have a soft spot for the angel; to which Pit replies that he doesn't think she's all that bad either. Her caring for him is further implied by her saving his life two chapters later, taking him in while Palutena is possessed, initially refusing to let him save Dark Pit from the Chaos Kin because his wings would catch fire, and sending her troops to attack Hades while he was trapped in his belly. Viridi is especially friendly to Pit in conversations about weapons; when talking about Arms, she refers to him as "her friend." When talking about Staffs, the two recite phrases together; and when talking about Bows, she comments that the Bow meshes well with his look, and the two talk about how flimsy his old one was. When she asks him how he thinks he'd fare today if he still had to use his old Bow, he says that he'd be finished, to which she replies that some things never change. Viridi also has a tendency to break the fourth wall. ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' "Humans are driven by selfish desire. They think only of themselves. They've strayed too far from their intended path. That's where my Reset Bombs come in-- to help return Earth to its natural state!" -Viridi. Viridi deems humans unworthy to exist because they are cruel toward nature and sends a Reset Bomb to wipe out the warring factions before intending to target the rest of the human race, thus becoming Pit's enemy as she sends Cragalanche on him when he and Palutena interfere. Later as the bulk of her army battle Hades's army, Viridi commands her remaining forces to stop Pit from destroying her Reset Bomb Depot. Pit then makes quick work of the Reset Bomb Pod and the guards, causing the Depot to explode and fall apart. A furious Viridi then appears and tells Pit that he's now officially on the top of her "to-kill list." During the beginning of the Aurum invasion in Mysterious Invaders, Viridi is forced to form a temporary alliance with Palutena and Hades in order to defeat the extraterrestrial beings. Throughout the Aurum arc of the story, Viridi notably begins to soften up, especially towards Pit. One notable moment is in The Aurum Hive, where she helps the angel by lending out some of her soldiers, and Palutena even comments on how "it looks like Little Miss Cactus has a soft spot for Pit"; however, Viridi aggressively denies this. In The Aurum Brain after Pyrrhon merges with the Aurum Brain, she attempts to take him down by using her final Reset Bomb, but unfortunately, this has very little effect and the bomb quickly disintegrates. Viridi helps Pit again after his Power of Flight runs out by sending a platform carried by her troops to guide the angel to the crazy sun god. However, Pyrrhon manages to destroy all the Nutskis carrying the platform later on. As Pit battles Aurum Pyrrhon, Viridi comments on how the Aurum are like most living creatures as they too are concerned for their survival, but unlike most living things, the Aurum are too unnatural and destructive. After Pyrrhon is defeated and sends the Aurum Brain to the other end of the galaxy, the nature goddess states that "he finally does something useful." Viridi also aids Pit in freeing Palutena from Chaos Kin's control and allowing him to rest at her sanctuary. As Dark Pit makes it through the City of Souls, she learns of Hades's whereabouts and his plan to use "tons of souls" to create monsters on catastrophic scales. As Viridi compares Hades's goal with humans disrupting balance on Earth, Dark Pit reminds her that all gods with their wars are throwing everything off balance. She doesn't accept the truth but Palutena makes things clear that gods and humans are all responsible and only one of them is profiting from the struggles: Hades. After Dark Pit restores Pit's wings at the Rewind Spring, she saves him from falling after Palutena points out that he can't fly anymore, having lost Pandora's powers. She observes the final battle between Hades and Pit, rooting for him and enabling his power of flight after the Great Sacred Treasure was shattered. She then reintroduces her issue with the humans, since Hades is no longer a threat, but is forced to drop the subject and let Pit have his happy ending. Idol Description The goddess of nature. Viridi wants to exterminate the humans on the surface world, believing they have corrupted the natural order. Yet she also opposes the destruction and blind harvesting of souls commited by the Underworld Army. Quotes *''"Nice shot if I do say so myself. Good riddance human scum! The world's better off WITHOUT YOU!"'' - Her first line in Uprising (Chapter 11) *''"Dagh! He was supposed to get that fixed!"'' - When Pit discovers Cragalanche's weak spot during their battle (Chapter 11) *''"Rise, my children! Politely destroy our guest!"'' - Telling her forces to attack Pit (Chapter 12) *''"Neener neener!"'' - When Pit discovers a Mimicutie in Viridi's Reset Bomb Depot (Chapter 12) *''"I wish I had an angel to do my bidding. It's like having an intern."'' - Replying to Pit's question to Palutena about gods having angels (Chapter 12) *''"MY DEPOT! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY AT THE TOP OF MY TO-KILL LIST!"'' - After the Reset Bomb Depot is destroyed (Chapter 12) *''"Bravo! Bra-VO!"'' - To Phosphora for defeating Thanatos (Chapter 14) *''"You're gonna fa-all. You're gonna fa-all."'' - When Pit's driving an Exo Tank near the first jump (Chapter 15) *''"That. Was. Awesome. It's like a straw stuck in an orange."'' - When Hades rams a ship (Chapter 16) *''"'Shhh! Keep your voice down! People are listening! I'm definitely NOT doing this to help you, Pit.'' - (Chapter 16) *''"There's nothing to get! Just shut your yapper and get ready to fight!"'' - When she saves Pit from dying (Chapter 17) *''"You know they say there are no bad questions? Well there are and this is one of them. WE ARE NOT THERE YET!!!!!"'' - Replying to Pit (Chapter 19) *''"Shhhhh! They'll hear you! We're not supposed to talk about that!"'' - When Pit mentions the tower is so large that there was a loading screen in the previous area (Chapter 19) *''"Pit, I have some exciting news for the both of us. The Chariot Master is just up ahead, so you can FINALLY STOP ASKING ME IF WE'RE THERE YET!!!"'' - Talking to Pit (Chapter 19) *''"You are the arrow of light that pierces the heart of darkness!"'' - Directed at Pit (Chapter 20) *''"Wait! That's a Boom Stomper and some Bumpety Bombs! Those are MY troops too!'' - When the Chaos Kin makes copies of her warriors (Chapter 21) *''"Hmm hmm HMMMM hmm! I can't HEAR you!" ''- When Pit says that Komaytos look like Metroids (Chapter 21) *''"Do you know what time it is? It's time for the Tenth Wave!"'' - During the last enemy waves (Chapter 21) *''"You're out of time. And out of flight. I can't even get you home. I'm sorry, Pit."'' - If Pit fails to shoot down the Chaos Kin (Chapter 21) *''"Chaos Kin down!"'' - If Pit manages to shoot down the Chaos Kin before the Power of Flight expires (Chapter 21) *''"I have a Brain Age of 24."'' - After Dark Pit tells Hades to "break out the Brain Age" ('Chapter 22) *''"NOW! FIRE!"'' - When the Great Sacred Treasure's gun is fully charged (Chapter 25) *''"That's it, I'm done here. You two can have your happy ending."'' - Her last line in Uprising (Chapter 25) *''"You're not the ONLY hot spring fan!" ''- When she leads Pit to a hot spring'' '' Trivia *Viridi appears twice as an astral projection in Chapter 11 but her in-game 3D model can only be seen in the idol menu. In fact, she's one of the two gods who never make a physical appearance in the story mode (the other being Lord Poseidon in Chapter 7). *Viridi is the only "main" deity in the game that isn't fought at all. *Viridi's name is based on the Latin word "viridis," a root word for the color green and also meaning youthful. *Viridi has a tendency to break the fourth wall, such as by instructing Pit to save his progress, telling Pit to not mention the existence of loading screens (saying they are not supposed to talk about that), stating in Chapter 16 that she didn't warn Pit about the Aurum Hot Spring in the previous chapter because it's Palutena's job and not her's, and denying a connection between their game-universe to Metroid's game-universe (which Pit was talking about Komaytos in Chapter 21 that he said that the Komaytos looked alot like Metroids). *When Dark Pit jokingly advised Hades to "break out the Brain Age", Viridi exclaimed that her Brain Age was 24. *Her Japanese voice-actress, Makiko Ohmoto, also voices Kirby and Ness from the Super Smash Bros. series. *Her English voice-actress, Hynden Walch, has voiced Starfire and Blackfire from Teen Titans, Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time, and Nia from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *Viridi reads fortunes, according to Phosphora. *According to Masahiro Sakurai, Viridi is about 8 years old when converted from the human body.https://twitter.com/sora_sakurai/status/186441951845949441 *After Pit is brought to Viridi's sanctuary after Chapter 18, players can switch between her sanctuary and Palutena's in Options under "Hidden Options." *Unlike Medusa and Hades, she seems to care for her minions, as she refers to them as her "children." She also works with some of them to improve their skills, such as with Cragalanche. **The fact that she refers to her minions as children can be seen as a pun to the fact that she is "Mother Earth". *According to a random conversion with Pit about Palms, Viridi reveals the reason she looks so young is because she takes good care of her skin and thinks that a weapon like a Palm is bad for the skin. **Ironically, there is a palm based off Viridi even though she says palms are bad for skin. Presumably the Viridi Palm was inspired by this. *According to a random conversion with Pit about Claws, Viridi claims her fingernails are very strong, capable of displacing entire rivers and level mountain ranges and claims her nails can eviscerate the entire core of the Earth. **Presumably the Viridi Claws were inspired by this. *In an easily missable conversation in Chapter 16, it is revealed that Viridi has a soft spot for Pit. When her Forces of Nature destroy some Aurum enemies for Pit, if Pit riding the left grind rail, he will descend to another platform with more enemies. Palutena teases Viridi about her feelings for him, and Pit says he "doesn't think she's all that bad either". Viridi whispers to him, telling him to keep his voice down, before loudly denying Palutena's accusation, stating that she's "definitely NOT" doing this to help Pit. *Like Pit, Viridi seems to be very knowledgeable about video games. This is most apparent in Chapters 19 and 21. *Viridi may be based on a number of Greek nature deities. Her title of ruler of the earth and living things and calling her troops "children" are most likely a reference to the goddess of Earth, Gaia, who was the great mother of all. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4duhVDc1fc In the Japanese version of Uprising], Viridi is referred to as a tsundere, which means a character who initially shows a cold or even hostile personality towards another person before gradually showing a warm and caring side over time. *When Pit is normally working for Palutena, he yells Palutena's name whenever he uses a power such as Explosion. However, when he works with Viridi for part of the game, he yells Viridi's name whenever he uses a power. *Viridi and Hades appear in the same amount of chapters: 12 in all in both cases. Viridi appeared in Chapters 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, and 25 while Hades appeared in Chapters 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 22, 23, and 25. This is if her cameo in leading her Forces of Nature to help Pit get out of Hades in Chapter 23 does not count as she does not technically speak and is shown on a screen. If her cameo in that chapter technically counts, then she would appear in more chapters than Hades himself! *In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, Viridi is confirmed to appear as a background character/stage hazard in the Reset Bomb Forest stage. Gallery Viridi AR Card.jpg|AR Card Viridi's Poses.png|Viridi's table of expressions. 20120415192958!Chapter11 new.png Viridi Taking pride in Reset Bomb.png Virbut.png Ch12 final.png yrertw.png Viridi_and_the_Forces_of_Nature.jpg FoNEmblem.png MSNature.png Viridismash.jpg|Viridi in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U References Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Forces of Nature Category:Enemies Category:Goddess Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / Nintendo 3DS